Tatlong Araw
by wannabeshutterbug
Summary: Neji/Ten. "Isipin mo nalang may AIDS o STD si Sasuke kaya kahit maging kayo ay wala ring silbi dahil hindi mo na siya mapapakinabangan."


Notes:

1. Ito ay isa sa mga produkto ng uber-boredom. Obvious ba?

2. Hindi naman sa ayoko si Sasuke at Sakura, pero kailangan lang ng kontra-bida kaya mejo may bashing ng konti.

3. Hindi akin ang Naruto.

* * *

Ako si Ten-Ten, regular na chuunin ng Konoha. 5'6, maputi at dark brown ang mahabang buhok. Sabi nila, medyo mahangin nga daw ang dating ko – type na maangas at 'im-independent-and-i-don't-need-your-anything. Siguro nga. Pero pag nakasama mo na ako, masasanay ka rin. Mabait naman ako, e. Moody nga lang.

Nasa Rank – A ako ngayon, high class level at naghihintay ng promotion to preliminary Anbu class. In-charge sa pagbabantay ng second east gate ng konoha ng anim na oras, mula alas dos ng tanghali hanggang alas nuwebe ng gabi pag Thursday at Friday.

Siya naman si Sasuke, ang kaisa-isang guwapong lalake dito sa balat ng Konoha. Mas matangkad siya sakin ng mga three inches, itim ang buhok niya at ang malalalim niyang mata. Ka-level ko siya, pareho pa nga kami ng binabantayang gate. Pero mas special siya. Dahil bukod sa Kuya niya na hindi ko alam kung saan na gumagala ngayon e siya nalang ang natitirang tao dito sa mundo na may apelyidong Uchiha.

Nagkakilala kami sa tower. Nandoon ako naglalakad sa may balcony kaya lang, ewan ko ba pero nadulas ako sa balat ng saging na tinakas kainin ni Choji habang on duty. Imagine, nahulog ako mula fifth floor! Katakot talaga, pero nung malapit na akong bumagsak e bigla akong sinalo ni Sasuke in his shining armor. Tinitigan ko siya, at tinitignan din niya ako. Parang mesmerized siya, ang tagal din naming nagtititigan. Tapos, bigla niyang sinabi saakin, "Hulog ka sakin ng langit...ikaw ang anghel ko... Mahal na kita... Gusto kitang maging girlfriend...sabihin mo saakin ngayon na Oo ang sagot mo!"

Na-cute-an naman ako sa kanya at sabi ko sa sarili ko, ayos na rin siguro siya. Kaya sinabi ko sa kanya, "Sure!" At ayun, naging kami nga.

Syempre, biro lang yon.

"Ano na kaya ang ginagawa ni Sasuke ngayon?" Tanong kong pabulakbol habang nagbabantay. Siguro eight na, at nagugutom na ako. Isa pang oras...

"Ano ba naman kasi ang meron kay Sasuke at lagi nalang siya ang nakikita mo?" Tanong ni Neji.

Si Neji ang Best Friend ko. Hari siya. Hari ng kayabangan, hari ng panlalait at hari ng mga alaskador. Talent niya ang pang-iinis. Fulfilled siya kapag nakakapikon siya ng tao dahil sa mayayabang na comment nya. At gustong-gusto niya pag-namumula na ako sa sobrang inis sa mga pinag-sasasabi niya. Inborn na sa kanya ang pang-iirita sa kahit sino. Mamamatay siya pag di siya nakapang-irita for ten seconds. Matalino naman talaga siya, e. Mapagkakamalan mo nga lang baliw dahil sobrang out of this world ang mga philosophies nya, to the point na maiisip mo nang kumuha ng kunai at saksakin siya to attain world peace.

Pero walang biro, mahal ko naman yan, e. Siya lang ang nakakapag-patawa sa akin pag nalulungkot ako, at siya lang ang nakaka-intindi sa mga ka-ekekan ko. Limang taon na rin kaming mag-kasama niyan, at alam na niya lahat ng pwedeng malaman tungkol sa akin. At sa haba ng panahon na magkasama kami, kahit kailan ay hindi pa niya ako iniwan sa ere.

"Lahat. At bakit ba si Sasuke na naman ang nakita mo? Selos ka, no?" sabi ko.

"Kapal din ng mukha ng isang 'to, e. Hindi ko lang talaga maintindihan kung ano ba kasi ang nakikita ninyo dun sa payatot na yon at nagkakandarapa kayong lahat sa kanya. Ang pangit lang - "

Tumigil si Neji nung bigla kong hinila yung damit niya, sabay sigaw, "O gosh, Neji, tignan mo! Si Sasuke!" At tinuro ko yung lalaking naka-gray na naglalakad malapit samin.

Tinignan siya ni Neji at ibinalik ang tingin sa akin. Sarcastic si Neji. "Hay naku, umeepal na naman yung tingting na yon. Bitiwan mo na nga ang damit ko!"

Nagsalita ang mataba. "Bibitiwan ko talaga!" sabi ko bitaw sa damit niya na malapit nang mapunit, sabay takbo papunta kay Sasuke.

"Hi, Sasuke! Naaalala mo pa ako? Ako si - "

"Ten-Ten?" sabi niya.

Naaalala niya! "Oo, ako nga!"

"Sasuke!" Biglang may babaeng tumawag sa likod. Si Sakura, ang dating poor girl turned Mary Sue. Ano na naman ba ang role niya dito?

Shock ako nang bigla siyang lumapit at pumalupot kay Sasuke. "Nagkita na pala kayo ng bagong boyfriend ko." sabi ng maldita.

Hanging open ang drama ng mouth ko. Napatingin nalang ako kay Sasuke na hindi ako matignan straight in the eye. Kasing lapad ng noo niya ang ngiti ni Sakura.

Buti nalang dumating si Neji. "Tapos na shift, Ten-Ten, kaya hindi mo na kailangan pang kausapin yang malnourished na binasted mo last week," sabay nguso kay Sasuke.

Binawi ko ang poise ko. "Oo nga. Goodluck nalang sa inyo. Two orangutans are best for each other, di ba? Sana magkaroon kayo ng maraming anak, para dumami naman ang mga kauri ninyo. Endangered species na ang mga orangutan, di ba?" sabi ko, talikod at may flip-hair pa.

"Ten-Ten – " pigil ni Sasuke.

Tuloy-tuloy ako sa paglalakad. Hindi ko siya nilingon. Naririnig ko si Sakura na may sinisigaw na kung ano, pero hindi ko na pinakingan. Basta lakad lang ako ng staight, chin up at naka-smile.

Grabe. Gutso kong sumigaw. Magwala. Pumatay. Sunugin ang buong Konoha.

Gusto ko ng maraming gummie bears.

"Hoy, sigurado ka bang ayaw mong umiyak?" Tanong ni Neji ng makita niya na nakadikit pa rin sa mukha ko yung fake at pilit na ngiti na nagligtas sa pride ko kanina. "Ayos lang, hindi ko naman pagsasabi, e."

Tinitigan ko siya. Tinitigan ko lang. Pero hindi rin nagtagal e ngumangawa na ako sa kaiiyak.

"Neji, bakit ganon? Kaisa-isang lalaki ko na nga siyang minahal, hindi pa niya ako gusto? At sa lahat naman ng pwede niyang patulan e ba't si Sakura pa? Ouch, it hurts! Bakit ganyan ang buhay ko? This is so unfair! Ano ba ang ginawa ko to deserve this? Wala naman, di ba?" iyak ako ng iyak.

As usual, inalo naman ako ni Neji. "Ano ba, hindi ko naman sinabi sa iyo na umiyak ka hanggang ma-dehydrate ka...tama na,"

Hindi ko pa rin mapighilan.

"Ten-Ten, wag ka nang umiyak... " Pinunasan ni Neji ang luha ko. "Isipin mo nalang, may STD o kaya AIDS si Sasuke kaya kahit maging kayo e wala ring kwenta kasi hindi mo na siya mapapakinabangan. Marami pa namang iba diyan... Si Sir Gai -"

Medyo gumaan naman ang loob ko sa mga sinabi niya."Bwisit ka talaga! Nasira tuloy ang pag-eemote ko!"

"Sige na, ayusin mo na ang sarili mo." Sabi ni Neji. "Tapos kain tayo. Libre moko, ha?"

Kinabukasan, naglalakad ako sa tower. Bigla akong hinila ni Sasuke at dinala sa may draft room.

"Usap tayo," sabi niya, malamig ang boses.

Taray effect naman ako. "Bakit ba?"

"Hindi si Sakura ang gusto ko."

Hindi ko alam kung ano ang mararamdaman ko nung sinabi niya yon. "Ano?"

"Hindi si Sakura ang gusto ko."

Wait. Sinabi ba niya na hindi si Sakura ang gusto niya? Oo. Hindi si Sakura an gusto niya.

Yes! Gusto kong tumalon sa tuwa. Hindi si Sakura na gusto niya! This means may chance talaga kami... pero baka mahalata niya ang sobrang tuwa ko at maging presko pa siya kaya straight face pa rin ako. "So? Ba't mo sakin sinasabi? Ako ba si Sakura? Ano naman kasi ang pakialam ko don?"

Nagbuntong-hininga siya. "Hindi mo ba naiintindihan? Ikaw ang gusto ko, hindi siya. Ikaw, ikaw, ikaw!"

Inhale. Ako ang gusto niya. Exhale. Ako ang gusto niya. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale, Ako ang gusto niya!

Gusto ko na talagang tumili at magsisigaw, pero hindi ko parin nakalimutan ang kahihiyang inabot ko kagabi kaya parang wala lang sa akin ang confessions niya.

Tinitigan ko siya at sinabi ko "Sorry, Sasuke. May girlfriend ka, may boyfriend din ako. Hindi mo ako pinili at alangan namang maghintay ako forever para sayo, kaya iba ang sinagot ko. Kaya pareho lang tayo."

Nakita ko sa mukha niya na hindi siya naniniwala. "May boyfriend ka? STen-Ten?"

Sino? Sino nga ba? Name...name...kailangan ko ng pangalan...kahit ano... Joe Jonas?

"Si Neji." Oh no. Bakit sa lahat si Neji pa?

"A ganon. Si Neji. Boyfriend mo si Neji kaya kasama mo siya kahapon. Kaya lagi kayong magkasama."

Napilitan akong ituloy ang palabas. "Tama." Inalis ko ang hawak niya sa kamay ko at lumakad paalis.

"Mahal kita." sabi ni Sasuke.

Gusto kong umiyak. Pero kailangan kong pigilan. This time, nilingon ko siya. "Hindi ako ang pinili mo, Sasuke. Paano ko malalaman kung mahal mo nga talaga ako?"

Naaawa ako sa mga mata niya. Pero tuluyan akong lumayo. At unti-unting nabuo ang isang evil plan sa isip ko.

"Ano? Ba't mo sinabi yon?"

Nagulantang – hindi – nawindang si Neji nung sinabi ko sa kanya yung nangyari at yung plano ko. Medyo hysterical lang naman siya habang kinekwento ko sa kanya yung encounter ko kanina.

"Pambihira ka! Ba't ba kasi ako pa ang naisip mo? Ba't di si Choji? Si Shino? Si – "

"Tama ka na nga," sabi ko. "Simple lang naman ang gagawin mo, e. Mag-kukunwari lang tayo na tayo nga, mag-seselos siya, tapos hihiwalayan niya si Sakura. Magiging kami, ikakasal kami tapos Best Man ka, nTen-Tenng ka pa ng lahat ng mga magiging anak namin. Ganoon lang. Tatlong araw lang naman, e."

nagbuntong-hininga siya. "Sige na nga... mapapahamak na naman ako nito, e. Pero ipangako mo na pagkatapos nito ikaw ang magbabantay sa shift ko for one month."

"Oo ba," sagot ko. At nagsimula nga ang palabas.

Day 1

Sinundo ako ni Neji paglabas ko ng Special Techniques Class. Tambay muna kami sa may pinto. Medyo nagkuwentuhan muna kami, tapos bigla siyang pumikit, signaling na malapit na si Sasuke. Todo acting na kami. Holding hands, ngitian, tapos tawanan. Nakatalikod ako kay Sasuke at si Neji ang nakakakita sa kanya, kaya kunwari e may binulong akong sweet kay Neji. Tinanong ko lang naman siya kung ano na ang hitsura ni Sasuke.

"Nanlilisik ang mga mata niya..."

Ngumiti ako at kinuha ko ang braso ni Neji, inakbay ko sa balikat ko tapos naglakad na kami paalis. Nararamdaman ko na ang talim ng tingin ni Sasuke saamin.

"Pinaaalala ko lang sayo, kailangan mo rin palang bayaran ang talent fee ko." sabi ni Neji.

Day 2

Kumain kami ni Neji ng hero sandwich sa dun sa bench sa park. Syempre, pinakagat ko siya sa sandwich ko ng pagka-lakilaking meatball at halos mabulunan na siya. Kuha ko naman yung tubig at super alaga ako sa kanya, at sa likod tapos hawak pa gently sa pisngi niya. May kasama pang punas ng mustard sa labi niya. Talk of pagpapaselos, kinawayan ko pa si Sasuke nung nakita ko siya na green na ang mukha pagkatapos hipan ni Neji ang mata ko na napuwing ng pinagpalang alikabok. Grabe. Pwede ko tong gawin forever.

Day 3

Eto na. Final day na to. Nasa may river bank kami ni Neji, kung saan nag-tetraining si Sasuke madalas.

"Sigurado ka bang gusto mong gawin 'to?" sabi ni Neji.

"Oo. Last day na naman 'to, e. Tsaka best friends naman tayo. Wag ka nang mailang." Sabi ko.

"Hindi ako naiilang. Nandidiri ako."

"Itigil mo nalang ang kaartehan mo!" sabi ko. "Akong bahala."

Kinuha ni Neji ang kamay ko at hinawakan ng mahigpit. "Eto na, malapit nang mag-end ang pangatlong araw. Sana lang pagkatpapos nito e masaya ka na at hindi ka na iiyak forever and ever amen. Ingatan mo ang sarili mo, ha? Narinig ko kasi medyo may pagka-psychotic daw ang mga Uchiha."

Niyakap ko si Si Neji. Sa ilang saglit na yon, naramdaman ko kung gaano ako ka-swerte na nandiyan siya para sa akin.

"Ayan na siya," sabi ni Neji, sabay nguso sa paparating na si Sasuke.

Okay. Eto na.

Pinikit ko ang mga mata ko at hinintay ko na halikan ako ni Neji. Nararamdaman ko na siya. Palapit ng palapit. Buti nalang may best friend ako na gagawin ang lahat para sa akin.

"Ten-Ten!"

Bigla akong hinla ni Sasuke at niyakap.

Binuksan ko ang mata ko. Tapos na ang tatlong araw. Nanalo ako. Ako ang pinili ni Sasuke. Talo si Sakura.

Narating ko na ang finish line ko. Pero may bigla akong na-realize. Hindi ang guwapong lalaking ito na yumayakap sa akin ang mahal ko. Iyong patpating lalaking nakatingin saakin at nakangiti.

Inalis ko ang mga kamay ni Sasuke sa katawan ko, at lumapit kay Neji.

"Tara na nga, Neji..."


End file.
